Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Epilog
Der Epilog ist das Schlusskapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Kevan Lennister. Zusammenfassung König Regent Ser Kevan Lennister leitet eine Sitzung des Kleinen Rates und versucht, das Bündnis zwischen Haus Tyrell und Haus Lennister wieder zu festigen. Nach einem Abendessen mit der scheinbar geläuterten Cersei Lennister wird Ser Kevan in Großmaester Pycelles Gemächern von Varys ermordet. Synopsis Ser Kevan diskutiert mit dem Kleinen Rat über Jon Conningtons Angriff Ser Kevan Lennister sitzt als König Regent dem Kleinen Rat vor, der gerade Ser Ronnet Connington verhört, dessen Onkel Jon Connington mit der Goldenen Kompanie in den Sturmlanden eingefallen ist und mehrere Burgen erobert hat, darunter auch Greifenhorst, den Stammsitz Ser Ronnets. Ser Ronnet, der erst kürzlich aus den Flusslanden in die Hauptstadt zurückgekehrt ist, beteuert, ein Mann König Tommen Baratheons zu sein, aber Ser Kevan äußert Zweifel an dessen Worte. Ser Ronnet bietet an, gegen seinen Onkel ins Feld zu ziehen, um seine Treue unter Beweis zu stellen. Qyburns Flüsterer hatten herausgefunden, dass Jon Connington mit der Goldenen Kompanie in Westeros eingefallen war. Mittlerweile schneit es sogar in Königsmund, und am Morgen war der Schnee sogar knöchelhoch gewesen. Die Spannungen zwischen Haus Lennister und Haus Tyrell sind noch nicht beigelegt und auch im Thronsaal spürbar: an der Westwand stehen eine Reihe Rotröcke, und ihnen gegenüber Tyrell-Wachen in grünen Mänteln. Am Tisch vor dem Eisernen Thron sitzen die fünf Mitglieder des Kleinen Rates, die sich gerade in der Hauptstadt befinden: die neu ernannte Hand des Königs Lord Maes Tyrell und sein mächtiger Vasall Lord Randyll Tarly, Meister des Rechts, sowie Großmaester Pycelle und Ser Harys Swyft, Meister der Münze. Großmaester Pycelle erinnert sich daran, dass Jon Connington einst an genau derselben Stelle gestanden hat, an der gerade auch sein Neffe stand, und König Aerys II. Targaryen den Kopf von Robert Baratheon versprochen hatte. Lord Randyll erklärt, dass Ser Ronnet zusammen mit etwa 20 ehemaligen Kämpfern von Ser Gregor Clegane nach Königsmund zurückgekehrt sei, die Jaime Lennister diesem mitgegeben hatte, als er ihn in die Hauptstadt zurückbeorderte. Lord Randyll ergänzt, dass diese Männer ein übler Haufen seien, denn sie waren kaum einen Tag in Jungfernteich gewesen, da hatte schon einer einen Mord und ein anderer eine Vergewaltigung begangen. Lord Randyll hat den einen hängen und den anderen kastrieren lassen, und am liebsten würde er sie nun allesamt mit Ser Ronnet an die Mauer zur Nachtwache schicken. Lord Maes pflichtet dem bei und betont, dass er solche Männer nicht in der Stadtwache von Königsmund dulden wolle. Erst kürzlich hatte er die Goldröcke mit 100 Männern aus Rosengarten aufgestockt, und Ser Kevan vermutet, dass er so seinen Einfluss in der Stadt vergrößern will. Auch die beiden Heere von Haus Tyrell und Haus Tarly befinden sich noch in der Stadt, während die Lennister-Truppen immer noch in den Flusslanden verstreut sind. Großmaester Pycelle hat eine Karte angefertigt, die die Landung der Goldenen Kompanie aufzeigt: Pycelle deutet auf verschiedene Punkte an der Küste, auf Tarth, die Trittsteine und Estermont und weist darauf hin, dass es Berichte gebe, dass Jon Connington mittlerweile sogar auf Sturmkap marschiere. Lord Maes spielt dies herunter, indem er erklärt, die Festung sei uneinnehmbar, und widerspricht sich dann selbst, indem er erklärt, die Festung falle ja nur von einem Prätendenten an einen anderen. Dann lenkt er das Thema auf Margaery Tyrells anstehenden Prozess und fordert zum wiederholten Mal, dass sich König Tommen für sie aussprechen möge, um dem Mummenschanz ein Ende zu bereiten. Auch Lord Randyll beschwert sich darüber, dass der Hohe Spatz zu viel Einfluss gewonnen habe. Ser Kevan erwidert, dass sie von Feinden umgeben seien: Stannis Baratheon im Norden, Eisenmänner im Westen, Söldner im Süden. Daher sollten sie sich nicht auch noch Feinde in Königsmund machen. Lord Maes hält dagegen, dass sobald Lord Paxter Rothweyn die Eisenmänner besiegt habe, sein Sohn Garlan Tyrell die Schildinseln zurückerobern werde. Stannis werde indes sicher bald schon vom Schnee oder von Lord Roose Bolton bezwungen werden. Jon Connington fürchtet er ebenfalls nicht, denn dieser habe schon in der Schlacht der Glocken während Roberts Rebellion versagt. Ser Kevan erinnert sich an Jon Connington als einen der eigensinnigsten unter den Freunden Rhaegar Targaryens, dazu arrogant, aber auch tüchtig und energisch. Wegen dieser Eigenschaften hatte Aerys schließlich Lord Owen Sonnwetter als Hand des Königs abgesetzt und Connington das Amt verliehen, auch wenn Lord Tywin Lennister ihn damals als zu verwegen und zu jung eingeschätzt hatte. Nach der Schlacht der Glocken hatte Aerys dann aber auch Connington entlassen. Es folgten Lord Qarlton Chelsted und später Lord Rossart, obwohl Tywin die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre, aber diesen Fehler hatte Aerys letztlich mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Ser Kevan fürchtet, dass Jon Connington nun erfahrener und damit auch weitaus gefährlicher sein könnte als damals, und der angebliche Targaryen-Prinz macht ihm ebenfalls Sorgen. Kevan war damals dabei gewesen, als Tywin die beiden Kinderleichen an den Fuß des Eisernen Throns niedergelegt hatte. Das Mädchen war eindeutig Rhaenys gewesen, aber der Kopf des Jungen war nicht mehr als solcher wiederzuerkennen gewesen. Im Osten soll es Gerüchten zufolge sogar noch eine zweite Targaryen-Prätendentin geben namens Daenerys Targaryen, wenngleich Lord Randyll behauptet, sie sei genauso verrückt wie ihr Vater. Ser Kevan wundert sich über die harschen Worte über die Targaryen von Seiten der Männer aus der Weite, denn gerade die Tyrells waren Aerys II. Targaryen bis zu seinem Ende loyal geblieben. Pycelle erklärt, in Altsass gebe es Gerüchte, dass Daenerys sogar über drei Drachen verfüge, und als Lord Maes daraufhin gönnerhaft behauptet, Daenerys könne ruhig Königin der Sklavenbucht bleiben, erinnert Ser Kevan ihn daran, dass sie früher oder später auch das Erbe ihres Vaters antreten werden wolle. Ser Kevan fürchtet, dass sich Daenerys mit dem falschen Prinzen Jon Conningtons zusammentun könnte, daher will er diesen am liebsten sofort angreifen. Lord Maes willigt ein, will aber warten, bis Margaerys Prozess vorbei und ihre Unschuld bewiesen ist. Großmaester Pycelle schlägt vor, die Goldene Kompanie mit Gold abzuwerben, aber Ser Harys Swyft erinnert daran, dass die Schatzkammern des Königs völlig leer sind. Er habe bereits bei Banken aus Myr wegen neuen Darlehen angefragt, um die Schulden der Krone bei der Eisernen Bank von Braavos begleichen zu können, und Ser Kevan schlägt vor, ergänzend bei den Magistern von Pentos um Darlehen zu bitten. Insgeheim hält er beides für wenig erfolgsversprechend, aber im äußersten Notfall kann er die Schulden der Krone auch mit Lennister-Gold begleichen, denn er will keine Steuererhöhungen wagen, solange in den gesamten Sieben Königslanden Rebellion herrscht. Zu verlockend wäre es für die Lords, sich einem der Prätendenten anzuschließen, nur um ein paar Goldmünzen Steuern zu sparen. Ser Kevan fordert Ser Harys außerdem auf, als Meister der Münze nach Braavos zu reisen, um erneut mit der Eisernen Bank zu verhandeln. Dieser ist von diesem Vorschlag überhaupt nicht begeistert und er erinnert daran, dass die finanzielle Situation nicht seine Schuld sei. Nebenbei lässt er eine spitze Bemerkung los, die auf Lord Maes und Lord Randyll abzielen, die sich auf Drachenstein und in Jungfernteich bereichern konnten. Daraufhin wird Lord Maes zornig und erklärt, auf Drachenstein sei rein gar nichts gefunden worden, nicht einmal der sagenumwobene Hort an Dracheneiern. Ser Kevan bezweifelt, dass Loras Tyrell die Festung tatsächlich gründlich abgesucht habe, denn sie ist von den Valyrern errichtet worden, und es heißt, diese hätten oft mit Zauberei gearbeitet. Ser Kevan lenkt das Gespräch auf die beiden anstehenden Gerichtsverhandlungen gegen die beiden Königinnen und erklärt, Cersei habe sich für ein Urteil durch Kampf entschieden und Ser Robert Kraft werde für sie kämpfen. Lord Maes zweifelt an der Identität des schweigsamen Ritters, dessen wahres Gesicht noch niemand gesehen habe und von dem man zuvor nie etwas gehört hat. Ser Kevan denkt bei sich, dass er sich nicht einmal sicher ist, ob der schweigsame Ritter überhaupt noch lebt, denn Ser Meryn Trant und Ser Boros Blount hatten ihm erzählt, dass Ser Robert nichts esse oder trinke und auch nicht den Abtritt benutze. Ser Kevan hat einen Verdacht, wer unter dem Helm stecken könnte, und sicherlich denken Lord Maes und Lords Randyll dasselbe. Also wischt Ser Kevan die Bedenken beiseite und macht Lord Maes klar, dass es auch für Margaery wichtig sei, dass Ser Robert diesen Kampf gewinnt, denn andernfalls werde nicht nur Cersei zum Tode verurteilt, sondern auch die Legitimität ihrer Kinder in Zweifel gezogen werden und dann wäre auch Margaery keine Königin mehr. Ser Kevan erklärt, dass egal was Cersei getan habe, sie immer noch eine Lennister sei und er sie daher beschützen werde. Gleichwohl habe er ihr ihre Macht genommen und ihre Wachen durch eigene Männer ersetzt. Anstatt von Hofdamen umgeben zu sein, werden ihr in Zukunft eine Septa und drei Novizinnen aufwarten, die der Hohe Septon ausgewählt hat. Nach dem Prozess soll Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückkehren und dort leben, somit könne sie sich weder in die Belange des Reiches noch in die Erziehung Tommens einmischen. Er gibt dem Kleinen Rat sein Wort, dass Cersei kein Unheil mehr stiften wird. Lord Maes erklärt seinerseits, dass Margaery ein Urteil der Sieben bevorzuge, um ihre Unschuld zu beweisen. Das nächste Thema ist das Erbe von Rosby, an das sechs Ansprüche gestellt wurden, aber Ser Kevan verschiebt diese Angelegenheit auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Dann erklärt Pycelle, dass Vorbereitungen für die Rückkehr Myrcella Baratheons getroffen werden müssen, woraufhin Lord Maes stichelt, dass er sich nicht mit Dornischen eingelassen hätte und dass es sicherlich eine bessere Partie für Myrcella gebe als Trystan Martell, wobei Ser Kevan vermutet, dass Lord Maes seinen Sohn Willas Tyrell im Sinn hat. Er erinnert Lord Maes daher daran, dass sie Dorne unter keinen Umständen verlieren dürften, vor allem nicht an Jon Connington. Dann beendet Ser Kevan die Sitzung und erklärt, das nächste Treffen werde in fünf Tagen stattfinden, nach Cerseis Prozess. Als Tyrell und Tarly samt ihrer Wachen den Saal verlassen, erkennt Ser Kevan, dass Lord Randyll die eigentliche Gefahr darstellt, da er einen eisernen Willen besitzt und scharfsinnig ist. Er hält ihn für den besten Soldaten der gesamten Weite. Nachdem die beiden gegangen sind, stellt Pycelle fest, dass Lord Maes ihm immer noch übel nehme, dass er Margaery mit seiner Aussage zu dem Mondtee belastet habe, den er ihr gemischt hat. Auch Ser Harys Swyft fühlt sich bedroht, da es ein offenes Geheimnis ist, dass Lord Maes gerne seinen Onkel Garth Tyrell, den Lord Seneschall von Rosengarten, als Kämmerer bzw. Meister der Münze einsetzen würde. Allerdings will Ser Kevan das unter allen Umständen vermeiden, denn neben Lord Randyll ist auch der Meister der Schiffe, Lord Paxter Rothweyn, ein Mann der Weite. Dieser befindet sich gegenwärtig zwar noch in den Gewässern vor Dorne, um sich Euron Graufreud vorzuknüpfen, aber sollte er nach Königsmund zurückkehren, stünde es im Rat drei gegen drei. Die siebte Stimme wird bald von Nymeria Sand besetzt werden, die Myrcella und Trystan nach Königsmund begleitet. Sie ist eine berüchtigte Bastardtochter Oberyn Martells, und Ser Kevan hat Lord Maes noch gar nicht von ihr berichtet. Ser Kevan sehnt sich nach der Hilfe Petyr Baelishs, der das Ränkeschmieden wie kein zweiter beherrscht. Nun aber weist er an, dass die ehemaligen Männer Gregor Cleganes Ser Harys und Pycelle bewachen sollen. Die Drei verlassen den Thronsaal gemeinsam, und Ser Kevan erklärt seinem Schwiegervater Ser Harys, dass er sich auf eine Reise nach Braavos vorbereiten sollte, denn er habe wenig Hoffnung bezüglich der Bankiers von Myr. Ser Kevan speist mit Cersei und Tommen Ser Kevan macht sich alleine auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern in Maegors Feste. An der Zugbrücke, dem einzigen Zugang zur Feste, hält in dieser Nacht Ser Meryn Trant Wache. Er ist neben Boros Blount und Robert Kraft nur einer von drei Rittern der Königsgarde, die momentan die Familie bewachen: Balon Swann jagt Gerold Dayn in Dorne, Loras Tyrell liegt schwer verwundet in Drachenstein, Jaime Lennister ist in den Flusslanden verschollen und Osmund Schwarzkessel sitzt mit seinem Bruder Osfryd Schwarzkessel im Kerker. Ser Kevan denkt darüber nach, dass er dringend sieben gute Ritter für die Königsgarde braucht. Früher diente ein Ritter der Königsgarde sein Leben lang, doch Joffrey Baratheon hatte dieser Tradition mit der Entlassung Ser Barristan Selmys ein Ende gesetzt, als er an seiner statt Sandor Clegane eingesetzt hatte. Jetzt überlegt Ser Kevan, ob er nicht nach gleichem Muster auch seinen Sohn Lancel Lennister, momentan einer der Söhne des Kriegers, zum Mitglied machen kann. In seinem Gemach hängt er seinen durchnässten Mantel auf und macht es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich, sodass er bald schon schläfrig wird. Allerdings muss er noch Berichte lesen und Briefe verfassen und mit Cersei und Tommen zu Abend essen. Seit ihrem Bußgang ist Cersei lammfromm, worüber Ser Kevan heilfroh ist. Sie verbringt ein Drittel ihrer Zeit mit ihrem Sohn, ein Drittel mit beten und ein Drittel in der Badewanne. Ser Kevan denkt darüber nach, was für eine Schönheit Cersei in ihren jungen Jahren gewesen ist und wie viel Elend den Sieben Königslanden erspart geblieben wäre, hätte sich Aerys damals auf Tywins Heiratsangebot eingelassen und Rhaegar mit Cersei vermählt. Ser Kevan mahnt sich, nicht über Eventualitäten nachzudenken wie ein alter Mann. Er fühlt sich trotz allem schuldig Cersei gegenüber wegen des Bußgangs, dabei muss er aber auch an seinen und Tywins Vater Tytos Lennister denken, der sich nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter Jeyne Marbrand eine Mätresse aus dem einfachen Volk zugelegt hatte, was zunächst einmal nicht ungewöhnlich ist. Allerdings hatte er sie bald schon mit Geschenken und Ehrerbietungen überhäuft und sie sogar mitregieren lassen. Am Ende hatte sie den Schmuck ihrer Mutter getragen. Sobald Tytos allerdings gestorben war, hatte Tywin der Mätresse die Kleider vom Leib reißen und sie durch die Straßen von Lennishort jagen lassen. Nun rechtfertigt Ser Kevan sein Vorgehen damit, dass sie den Hohen Spatz bräuchten und dass Cersei eine eitel und törichte Frau geworden war, die vermutlich auch Tommen verdorben hätte wie schon Joffrey vordem. Ser Kevan erhebt sich, lässt seinen Schwertgurt hängen, und macht sich auf den Weg zu Cersei und Tommen. Ser Boros Blount wacht vor Tommens Gemächern. Drei Novizinnen servieren das Essen, und obwohl sie schüchtern und unschuldig wirken, hat der Hohe Spatz befohlen, dass sie alle sieben Tage gegen neue Mädchen ausgetauscht werden sollen, damit Cersei sie nicht verderben kann. Eine Septa führt Aufsicht. Cersei begrüßt ihren Onkel demütig und freundlich, und sie trägt hochgeschlossene und bescheidene Gewänder. Ser Kevan fragt, ob ihr etwas fehle, und sie bittet darum, dass Taena von Myr wieder ihre Hofdame werden könne, wenn der Prozess vorbei sei. Sie könnte ihren Sohn Rotger Sonnwetter als Spielgefährten für Tommen mit an den Hof bringen. Ser Kevan gewährt ihr den Wunsch. Tommen wirkt so glücklich wie seit langem nicht mehr. Er erzählt von seinen Kätzchen und wie Ser Sprung einen alten Kater mit einem abgerissenen Ohr von seinem Fenster vertrieben habe. Cersei erkundigt sich nach Jaime und nach Tyrion Lennister. Dann fragt sie, ob Ser Kevan seine Gemahlin Dorna Swyft an den Hof holen wolle, woraufhin er ihr erklärt, dass ihr Platz in Lennishort sei. Seine Gemahlin ist eine sanfte Seele, die sich bei all den Intrigen bei Hof nicht wohl fühlen würde. Cersei merkt an, dass sie das weise findet, wobei ihr Tonfall Ser Kevan nicht gefällt. Nachdem Tommen und seine Kätzchen in sein Schlafgemach gebracht worden sind, sprechen die beiden über ihren Prozess. Cersei warnt ihren Onkel, dass Osney Schwarzkessels Brüder nicht tatenlos zusehen werden, wie dieser verurteilt wird, aber genau aus diesem Grund hat Ser Kevan sie schon festnehmen lassen. Wenn sie gestehen, mit Cersei geschlafen zu haben, dürfen sie das Schwarz anlegen und an die Mauer gehen, wenn nicht, muss einer der beiden gegen Ser Robert Kraft im Urteil durch Kampf antreten. Als Ser Kevan anmerkt, dass die Schwarzkessel-Brüder nie so hoch hätten aufsteigen dürfen, gibt Cersei reumütig zu, dass sie sie falsch eingeschätzt habe. Varys tötet Pycelle und Ser Kevan Mitten in ihrer Unterhaltung unterbricht sie eine der Novizinnen und erklärt Ser Kevan, dass Pycelle sofort nach ihm verlange. Ser Kevan entschuldigt sich und macht sich auf den Weg zum Rabenschlag, da er befürchtet, dass eine schlechte Nachricht eingetroffen sein könnte. Die Feste kommt ihm seltsam fremd vor. Als er Pycelles Gemächer erreicht, findet er sie ungewohnt kalt vor, denn das Kaminfeuer ist aus, und nur eine Kerze erleuchtet den Raum. Auf der Fensterbank hockt ein Weißer Rabe, was bedeutet, dass die Zitadelle in Altsass den Winter verkündet, denn nur zu den Wechseln der Jahreszeiten senden sie ihre speziellen Weißen Raben aus. Ser Kevan flüstert das Wort "Winter", doch als er sich umdreht, trifft ihn etwas sehr Hartes in die Brust. Er stolpert rückwärts auf die Fensterbank und erkennt einen Armbrustbolzen, der bis zum Schaft in seiner Brust steckt, und erst da bemerkt er Pycelle, der tot an einem Tisch sitzt und eine klaffende Wunde am Kopf hat. Ser Kevans Verdacht fällt zunächst auf Tyrion, aber als er dessen Namen ausspricht, antwortet Varys, der im Schatten eines Bücherregals steht, dass Tyrion weit fort sei. Varys entschuldigt sich bei Ser Kevan für seine Tat und erklärt, dass es nichts Persönliches sei, sondern dass er allein für das Reich und die Kinder handeln müsse. Er erklärt Ser Kevan, dass er in ihm einen guten Mann sehe, der aber leider für die falsche Sache kämpfe, denn er sei auf einem guten Weg, all die Fehler Cerseis wieder gut zu machen und Rosengarten und Casterlystein wieder zu versöhnen, und deshalb müsse er nun sterben. Er erklärt, er habe die Armbrust gewählt, weil so der Verdacht auf die Tyrells fallen werde, die vielleicht mit Tyrion zusammen gehandelt haben könnten. Oder jemand werde die Dornischen verdächtigen. Zwietracht werde Tommens Verbündete erneut entzweien, und nachdem der junge Aegon Targaryen Sturmkap erobert habe, werde dieser schnell die Lords des Reiches hinter sich bringen können. Ser Kevan erwidert, Aegon sei tot, aber Varys korrigiert ihn und erzählt ihm, wie Aegon sein ganzes Leben auf seine Rückkehr vorbereitet wurde, wie er an den Waffen ausgebildet und im Lesen, Schreiben und den Sprachen gelehrt worden ist. Auch hat er unter einfachen Verhältnissen gelebt und weiß, was es bedeutet, Angst zu haben und auf der Flucht zu sein. Aegon wisse im Gegensatz zu Tommen, dass die Königswürde auch eine Pflicht ist, sich um sein Volk zu kümmern. Dann entschuldigt sich Varys dafür, dass er Ser Kevan leiden lasse, pfeift leise, und ein halbes Dutzend Kinder erscheint aus allen Winkeln und Schatten des Zimmers, und jedes von ihnen hat einen Dolch in der Hand. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV-Charakteren aus Prolog oder Epilog Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 35